


the past could not be changed, the future is your power

by MarselXD



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarselXD/pseuds/MarselXD
Summary: Somehow he always knew they would end up here. Him, trying his hardest not to wet his pants; and her, although looking completely oblivious, knows every little thing that’s about to happen. He had no clue what he was about to do, all he knew that of he won’t do something, his pocket would literally burst into flames.





	the past could not be changed, the future is your power

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so go easy on me (:  
> I don't own the chracters, but if i did i'd probably make this fic into reality.  
> Enjoy!

"So, the mission went pretty well today, don’t you think?" he turned to her, trying to start a conversation, for the third time.

"Okay, that’s enough." The hand that was just in his a minute ago was stopping him from walking any further. "We’ve been walking for at least twenty minutes, you won’t tell me where were going, or why we couldn’t just keep driving here instead of parking twenty minutes ago," her tone started to rise, he just stuck both his hands in his pockets, "and you’re so nervous you barley talk, and usually I need to shut you up. So honestly Phil, what the hell is going on?"

 _Busted_. "Um..well.." _Now you’re stammering, nice going idiot_. Her eyebrows went higher and higher with every second of silence. She was getting really tired of this secrecy. He knew she didn’t like it, so what the hell kind of game was he playing here? This was supposed to be their date-night, after a long and tiring mission, she just wanted a nice quite evening in bed, not walking half a city to get to a place she didn’t even know about. Melinda was just about to turn on her heel and march straight back to the car when he finally opened his mouth. 

"Okay, I promise I’ll answer every one of those questions, and more, when we get there." The frown in her face wasn’t very promising. "Look, I swear it not so far ahead," She looks where he pointed up ahead to a spot not so far from them. "Ten minutes tops." He was giving her his famous googly-eyes, the ones he knew she couldn’t resist. With a graceful roll of her eyes and a quick kiss, they were back on track.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, were here!" He exclaimed happily and pulled her forward. She was pulled into what looked like a bunch of ruins and building pieces, surrounded by yellow police tape. She was about to make a comment but upon seeing the content, even happy, look in his eyes, she decided against it. The smallest smile was pulling at her lips. He was so _cute_. "So," she cleared her throat, "This is what we walked forty five minutes for? You better have some pretty good answers." She stood, arms crossed. He smiled at her and took her hand. "This way."He lifted the police tape and dragged her in. They were walking around for about ten minutes when she saw it. A broken S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo, lying on the ground.

"Phil." She gasped in a thin voice.

"Finally!" He groaned out. "It felt like forever! Really Mel, you of all people! I honestly thought you’d recognize it sooner." He stood in front of her with hands raised in both sided. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy! Well, Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D Academy."

Melinda was still, completely silent."Wh-why are we here? What are we doing here?" He smiled at her shocked expression, "One question at a time."

"Well, the reason why we couldn’t just drive here," he starts as they continued walking through the ruins, "is because this is still police property. And getting caught here with a S.H.I.E.L.D issued vehicle, "he paused, pulling a face, "not the best idea, especially when our reputation isn’t so great right now." She smirked at his remark.

"And all you’re other question kinda combine into one answer." He paused in the middle of the ruins. "This used to be our training room." She smiled sadly, looking down at the ruins, a part of her, their, history. This was her favorite place to unwind during the academy."Or, to be exact, this is where I fell in love with you." She looked up to meet his eyes, their gazes connecting. "I remember because we were in Hand to Hand combat, and you were kicking some loser’s ass." Her smile grew bigger, matching his own. "Not mine of course. Well, not at that time anyway." She laughed at that, her laugh was like music to his ears. "Anyway, you were kicking ass, and I just sat there, mesmerized. Garret saw my eyes wandering, called me on my bluff when I said I was just watching the fight." _You always had the worst poker face_ , she smirked at him.

"We weren’t so close at the time, maybe six months since we joined. I remember just wanting to be near you, even if it means getting my ass kicked. Which it did, by the way. I found my ass pinned to floor since the first day of training with you." She giggled and he beamed at her.

"And these," he gestured to the left. "Were the dorms. Remember when we walked back one time and you saw Garret and his idiot friends trying to pick up a girl who just wasn’t into it? I swear all you did was march there and they backed off. They all knew not to mess with you." He squeezed her hand and made her look up at him. "I know you think everyone was just afraid of you, but you’re wrong. They all admired you; you were brave, and honest, never afraid to speak your mind. " He cradeled her cheek with his hand, his real one.

"And I know that you always look down on yourself, thinking you’re not good enough, that you don’t do enough, but you do. You never stop fighting for the people you love. And I’m lucky enough to be one of them."

 He brushed back a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and tipped her chin up with one bent finger.

"And lucky for you, I’m here to remind you that you’re amazing. You’re still brave, even braver. Still honest, even when the truth is hard to tell, you still do, and you’re there to help if it too much."

She gulped down the tears that were rising in her throat and looked at him with teary eyes. "You’re not so bad yourself." She choked out with a wary smile.

He smiled at that. She wasn’t the biggest talker; they both knew that, but she could always show what she felt, with a kiss, a smile, or even just a look. He knew she was afraid that he needs more from her, but he tried his best to prove her wrong. It was time, before the box in his left pocket would burn his leg off.

He took a step back and continued. "This place is filled with memories, with our history. Even though it’s ruined and burned to the ground, those memories, the feeling that this place carried with it, it’s still here, surrounding us. This place brought meaning to my life, I mean I literally gave my life to shield." He noticed the sadden expression on her face and continued again. "Never the less, this place also gave me confidence, and friends who stood by me. It also gave me my best friend," she looked up at him to meet his beaming eyes. "Who eventually became the love of my life."

"Phil I-" she started to protest in a small voice.

"No, it’s ok. I know we wasted a lot of time, thinking it wasn’t the right time, it was too risky, or wasn’t worth it." He reached for her hand which she willingly took. "After all these years, I finally get it. There never is a ‘right time’. We’re constantly fighting, saving lives, risking our own. At the same time, there isn’t a ‘wrong time’."

She looked at him, stunned and confused. "What we have Mel, what we’ve accomplished; there isn’t ever a wrong time for that. Because that’s love, plain and simple. Yes, it wasn’t easy; one might even say that is was extremely difficult. But we made it; we made it here, to the point when we have a chance to say ‘I love you’ and the other person is alive to say it back. I consider us very lucky for that." She gave him her smile that she kept just for him, the widest, brightest smile, and her eyes suspiciously moist.

"As we stand here, surrounded by pieces of our past, knowing that despite all of it, we have each other, knowing that we’ve accepted our past and were ready for our future, I am asking you to include me in your future." He took the small blue box out of his pocket. "I know you’re still weary of marriage, after Andrew," he took her right hand in his. "And this can mean absolutely nothing if you want it to." She gasped as he opened the small box. Inside of it was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. A small, delicate silver ring, with one small diamond in the middle.

"Melinda QiaolianMay,” he started with a shaking voice, but returned her smile at his attemp to pronounce her middle name correctly, "I love you. I’ve loved you since I was twenty years old. And today, I stand before you, now fifty three years old, and I’m asking you to share the rest of your life with me." She could feel the tears threatening to spill over, her heart in her throat. He really wanted to marry her. But could she? After Andrew this was still on dangerous grounds. But this was Phil, her Phil. Her best friend, who she used to prank all the time, and make fun of, the one who was always there for her, even after Bahrain, when everybody else left. And she loves him so, so much is it worth the risk? What if she hurt him? What if he wakes up one day and would want out? _Stop it_. She scolded herself. _This Is Phil. He will never hurt you._

"Again, it doesn’t have to mean marriage unless you want it to. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband or partner." He sounded so vulnerable, she wanted to scream. _Yes you idiot, of course I’ll marry you! You’re the love of my life too!_ She couldn’t get the words to come out, _Say something, anything!_ She screamed at herself internally.

Speechless, she just pushed her left hand towards him. Their eyes locked and his smile got so wide she was afraid that it would split his face in half. He put the ring on her finger and let out a teary laugh as one lonely tear rolled on his cheek.

"Yes." She finally chocked out. "I want to marry you. Be my husband. Yes. " She blabbered as her tears spilled over and were rolling down her cheeks.

More tears were flowing down his cheeks as his smile got even wider and he leaned in to kiss her. She pressed her lips back to his. She tasted both of their tears In that kiss. But what the hell, they made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess she didn't know what was going on. lol.  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> (and please read and review)


End file.
